Fear
by gem1234
Summary: "Werewolves don't exist" I retaliate. He looks up at me shocked at my answer. I hadn't realized how close he had gotten but now I was backed up against the wall and our noses were almost touching. His soulful green eyes stared into mine, searching. And then he kissed me.
1. Authors Note

Dear readers,

This is my first fanfiction so please be kind/patient. Also I am not too worried about keeping along with the plot line and episode happenings perfectly so don't even bother criticizing me on my timing or what not. Enjoy!


	2. Chapter 1

"When are you going to forgive me?" he asked, his sea foam green eyes both angry and pleading. I shoved my wrists in his face. The bruises were now turning a sickly yellow. "when these heal!" I snarl. He flinches away from me. I don't like that. I don't like him near me or far away from me. I don't like him... But I do.

I pushed the last of the conditioner through my hair and turned the shower handle. Stepping out I wrapped a towel around me and went up to the mirror in my bathroom. Wiping the condensation off I looked at the girl in the mirror, with her freckles and dirty blonde hair and too big brown eyes that screamed the emotions she was to afraid to show. I looked away but my reflection was burned into my head, just like always. I was a pretty even mix of my mom and dad. I had my moms tan complexion and dark eyes, but my dads hair, height and freckles. The thought of my family was painful so I glanced at my phone, looking for a distraction. 3 missed calls and 2 messages, all from the same number but it was an unfamiliar one.

_what the hell?_

The first message read:

"hey Tess it's mom. I know you don't want anything to do with me but I need your help. I'm losing Scott, he's acting so different and I just can't lose him too"

I felt my stomach curl and the anger that rose in me was scary. She wasn't allowed to ask for help. Not after what she did to me and my dad. She was a whore. It was her fault that my family was in pieces. Her fault that my dad left us. But the next message cooled off some of my anger

"do it for Scott. Please."

I missed Scott. I really really did. He was the one person in my family that I loved, the only one who didn't hurt me. He didn't deserve half his family running off. He wasn't the one who had made a mistake but he was still paying for it. Maybe it was time to see him again. Two years was a long time to not see the only family member you loved. I sighed loudly.

"back to beacon hills it is."


	3. Chapter 2

I was now 30 minutes away from my home town. The ride from San Francisco had been long and tiring, especially since my old beat up toyota truck could barely inch past 55 miles per hour. I was pretty grumpy from the drive until I began to see familiar land marks which brought out old memories. Some made me smile and others made me cringe.

"I can't believe i'm back!" I exclaimed out loud. I couldnt wait to surprise Scott. I was praying that he didn't hate me for leaving like our dad. _My_ dad.

When I pulled into the high school parking lot I was met with a line of traffic. I beeped my horn impatiently and other cars followed suit. Suddenly I saw Scott dash across the parking lot. From the glimpse i got of him before he disappeared in front of a jeep I knew that he had grown up a lot from the 14 year old I had left behind. Kidsbegan getting out of their cars to see what the holdup was so I too opened my door and stood up, trying to find Scott. I watched the driver of the jeep fumble then jump in the car and speed off. As I strained my neck I realized that Scott had disappeared. I looked for him through the sea of teens but new and improved scott was nowhere. That's when I realized that I had unconsciously starting following the jeep. But with the traffic and my own uncertainty in my action I lost the decrepit vehicle.

An hour and a half later I was still driving around, trying to find that damn car.

"what the hell am I doing?" I thought out loud. I turned into the parking lot of the vets to turn around and just go find scott but my lights landed on none other car than the jeep! I quickly parked and snuck up to the door. My instincts were telling me to be quiet and not be seen. I slipped inside, not opening the door enough to trigger the bell. I could hear voices talking heatedly but I couldn't distinguish words. I crept up to the exam room and peaked inside. Scott's best friend, Stiles, was gawking at the man across from him. Stiles had grown just like Scott. He was tall and lanky with a short buzz, so much different than the short, chubby boy with bieber hair that i knew before. The man across from stiles was young, probably only a few years older than me. He should have been extremely good looking but right now he looked sick. That's when I noticed the saw in stiles hand and how he was aiming for the mans arm which had black veins surrounding what looked like a bullet wound. I was about to jump out and stop the madness when scott entered through the back door. The words that were exchanged were lost on me because right before my eyes the wounded man threw up syrupy black vomit and then fainted. My hand flew up to my mouth as I stifled a scream. Scott and stiles ran around and somehow woke the man up. I could feel my heart pounding. Scott slammed a bullet on the table and the man opened it, set the powder on fire then pressed the powder into his wound. There was a sizzling sound and the man howled. Literally howled and grew fangs as he dropped to the floor once again, writhing in pain. My feet reacted before my brain did and I was suddenly running out of there. I flew out the door and slammed it behind me.

_I need to get the HELL out of here. _

I needed to just go back, I should have known that coming to beacon hills would only be bad for me. Just as I was about to open my car door an unseen force slammed into me. It took my head and smashed it into my car. Bright little lights erupted in my vision and I lost track of where I was. Before I could even utter a sound huge hands were wrapping around my wrists and spinning me around. They squeezed so tight that I was already losing the feeling in my hands. I lifted my head up and stared into the face of the man who was with Scott and stiles and who had just been screaming on the ground with a bullet wound. He snarled at me and shoved me against my car again.

"who are you?"

"are you with Kate?"

"did you come here to finish me off?" His questions were rapid fire and confusing and I couldn't bring myself to answer through the thick haze that was surrounding my brain.

"I'll use you as a warning to kate, to never come near me again!" and suddenly those big hands were wrapped around my neck. I had no strength to fight him. He tightened his grip and my vision began to tunnel. I love you Scott, i'm so sorry.

And then everything went black.


	4. Chapter 3

I was in a bed. A very comfortable bed with a plush blanket. I opened my eyes and observed the unfamiliar room. It seemed ancient but that might have been because everything was black and charred except for a desk and chair. Dust and ash covered the walls and floor. But the room reminded me of a piece of art smashed to pieces. Once you looked past the wreckage you could see the beauty that had once been there. I heard harsh voices speaking outside thds hidden beauty room.

"you could have killed her!" Scott growled.

"I said I was sorry Scott, but she shouldn't have been there." said another male.

"you should have controlled yourself."

"I thought she was with Kate."

"well she's wasnt Derek!" there was a pause

"she's waking up." said the other voice.

"how do you know?" Scott said with interest in his voice.

"I can hear her heart beat picking up."

_ My heart beat? How the fuck could someone hear that? _

Seconds later Scott's head appeared in the door.

"Tess!" he bounded in and stood by my head. My eyes filled with tears at the sight of him. He was tall and lean with a shaggy hair cut. He was all grown up and I had missed it. Scott became horrified.

"no Tess, don't cry! It's fine you're safe now!" he reached down and held my hand.

"I just missed you Scotty." I tell him. At this he breaks into a smile.

"I missed you too sis. Does mom know you're back?"

"no she doesn't, I was going to surprise you." he suddenly becomes serious.

"yeah well you surprised me all right." I try to sit up but my body screams in pain. I wince and look down. My wrists have five deep red finger marks curling around them. My head feels heavy and all in all I feel like I'd been hit by a truck.

"Scott what the hell happened to me?" I say. He pales immediately.

"um you were attacked."

"by who?" I inquire.

"me." both my head and Scott's shoot up to the doorway where a young man stands. Suddenly the memories come flooding back to me and I automatically cower against Scott.

"Derek get the hell out of here!" Scott exclaims. Derek glances at him and then look back at me.

"I'm just here to say sorry." he says in a low voice. I sit there silent. Too afraid to say anything but too proud to show my fear. Derek wait for a response for a few seconds before and turns back to Scott.

"you should probably get going. It's 3 in the morning and you have school tomorrow." Scott shakes his head."

since when did you care about my education?" he retorts. Derek just rolls his eyes and walk out silently. I let the air I was holding in whoosh out. I turn to Scott.

"who is that?" he closes his eyes the holds the bridge of his nose.

"Derek hale."


	5. Chapter 4

The clock read 5:17am.

I had been in the guest bedroom at my house for about 2 hours now and I hadn't gotten a wink of sleep.

Derek Hale.

I remembered Derek from high school. He was a senior when I was a freshman. I remembered how his whole family had died in a fire. I remembered how all the girls wanted to be with the dark, mysterious and super hot Derek. I remember how he moved away and it only took a few days for everyone to forget his existence. I remembered how he had beat the shit out of me a few hours ago. Exasperated I flung off my covers off and limped to the bathroom. I turned the water on to dangerously hot and pulled my clothes off. I felt myself relax as soon as I stepped in. The steam seeped into my pores and cleared my aching head.

When I finished I stepped out and stared at my reflection once again. I had a lump on my hairline from being smashed into my truck. My eyes were slightly bloodshot from fatigue but they didn't seem as sad as usual. I automatically knew it was Scott who had taken some of my guilt and woe away. I smiled slightly at myself.

Turning around I opened the door and came face to face with a man. In the dark of the hallway I couldn't make out features or even clothing really except for a leather jacket. I backed up quickly my hand covering my mouth and went to slam the door with my other hand but a muscular arm shot out and held it open.

_I'm going to die._

Then Derek Hale steps into the light from the bathroom. My already rapid heartbeat spikes up another few notches. He cocks his head as if he can hear it. Then I remember what he said earlier about hearing my heart from another room. I also remember how he howled and grew fangs. At this my heart stops all together and I cling to the doorknob for support. Derek steps forward, concern washing over his features but I manage to form one word.

"don't". He stops his advance instantly and stares at me.

"I'm sorry" he says to me. My heart starts again and I take a deep breath.

"you already said that. And how did you get in my house?" he shrugs nonchalantly.

"and how did you know I was up?" he doesn't answer for a second then mumbles

"I could hear you." I hiss in a breath.

"who are you?" I ask simply, gaining some courage from the fact that he hasn't yet attacked me and that Scott is in the other room. But from the looks of Derek I was pretty sure he could snap Scott in half. He looks at me confused.

"Derek hale. I thought you knew that...?" I rephrase my question.

"what are you?" he blinks once, twice, three times before he answers me.

"a werewolf. And so is Scott." I know I should laugh at his answer but his face is just so solemn when he says the word "werewolf". And then I'm angry. What right does he have to break into my house and tell me my little brother, who I haven't seen in two years is a fucking mythical creature.

"you're insane. Get out of my house." I state staring right at him. He takes a step toward me.

"I'm not in-" I jump back, my heart beat rapid again. I was still terrified of him. He stops walking towards me and just sighs.

"I'm not insane. See for yourself." and then suddenly his eyes are a shining blue and his teeth are fangs and his whole face is morphing and turning hairy. I gape at him and then for the second time in 24 hours, my vision fades to black due to Derek Hale.


	6. Chapter 5

A smooth hand was rubbing my back. I fought through the walls of unconsciousness and lifted my head. My mom smiled softly and took her hand away from my back. For a second I wanted to ask her to keep rubbing me. To touch me and never let go. But memories of the dinner when my dad found out my mom was cheating on him came back to me. I sat up quickly, recoiling from her.

"what do you want?" I ask her in a stiff voice. Her smile fades but I can't help but notice how happy her eyes are.

"I just wanted to say thank you for coming back." she says quietly.

"I did it for Scott." I snap at her.

_does she not understand I don't what anything to do with her? _

"sweetie what happened to your head?" she asks. I automatically reach up and touch the large lump.

"I hit my head getting into my car." I explain tiredly.

"Tessa when are you going to forgive me?" she asks bluntly. I move even farther away, not wanting to fall for her soft words and kind gestures. I know if I ever let her in my life again I won't be able to make myself kick her back out. So I take a deep breath and stand up. I look right at her and say

"I'll forgive you when my dad comes back." she flinches but stands up with me. She traps my arm, rightwhere the bruises are and I almost cry out.

"you haven't told Scott, right?" she looks extremely worried and I bark out a laugh.

"no mom you're secret is safe with me." I snarl. I turn on my heels and leave her alone in the room. Escaping to the bathroom I quickly realize that I'm fully dressed despite the last thing I remember was fainting in the bathroom with nothing but a towel.

_Oh my_ god...

I remember Derek turning into that thing. I cringe at the thought of it. How his face morphed into thstsinister and hairy thing.

_A werewolf._

It was impossible. It had to have been just a very vivid dream. But I know it wasn't. I remember how terrified I was when he stepped towards me.

_I have to talk to Scott _

I run out of the bathroom and change into something more appropriate than the black men's tank top I have on and a pair of boxers. I stop short. The clothes I was wearing sure as hell weren't mine and they were too big to be Scott's. Then I understand.

_Derek Hale not only saw me naked, but he dressed me in his own clothes while I was unconscious _

I can feel the anger and humiliation begin running through my veins. I didn't care how scared I was of Derek Hale. This guy- or werewolf- whatever, was going to die.

I ran out the door without even glancing at my mom.

_Yeah I definitely need to talk to Scott. _


	7. Chapter 6

Two words that would have appropriately described me as I drove my truck to Beacon Hills High School would be _fucking pissed. _Only two men had ever seen me naked and I had loved them both. But because Derek Hale had a knack for knocking me out he got to see the goods and god knows what else. It was bullshit and he was going to pay, even if I was terrified of him. I unconsciously rubbed my bruised wrists at that thought. But underneath my rage was confusion and fear. What if Derek had been telling the truth about Scott being a monster? Could I still love my brother?

_yes_

Of course I would still love Scott. However, living in the same house as him might be a stretch. God I just needed to talk to him.

I flew into the schools parking lot and hurriedly parked. I realized that lunch was in session from the kids lounging outside, eating their food and basking in the sunlight.

_perfect_

Even though it had been two years since I had been in the school, I still knew the place like the back of my hand and I took a sharp left after entering the building. I immediately ran into a boy. We both stopped short and I gasped. When I looked at his face I could tell he was a student but he was tall and very good-looking for a teen. He seemed familiar but I couldn't put my finger on it so I just shrugged it off and tried to pass him.

"sorry!" I said. His hand shot out and blocked me from moving. He was staring right at me and giving me a sly/seductive smile.

"oh I'd say it's okay but then you'll leave and I wont get to talk to you." he said with a content sigh. I smiled uncomfortably.

_Is this kid trying to hit on me?_

"um that's sweet but I really have to go." I told him, trying to get around him the other way. But his other arm swung up and trapped me. My back was now against a wall with the boy in front of me, caging me with his arms.

"are you new here? You look like a lost puppy." he said huskily.

"do I look like a student to you?" I scoffed at him. He dragged his eyes up and down my body a few times before making eye contact again.

"well no... But I like cougars." he said with a wink. I rolled my eyes, growing tired of this.

"the names Jackson baby, yours?" he told me leaning in closer. I opened ,y mouth to tell him to fuck off but instead I heard Scott's voice ring out

"Tess!" I relaxed immediately. Scott came into view and grabbed Jacksons shoulder, ripping him away from me. Jackson looked at me incredulously

"this homo is your brother?" he asks, pointing to Scott. Scott and I ignore him. Scott looks at me

"what are you doing here Tess?" he asks confused. I take a deep breath.

"I need to talk to you" I tell him. He must see and hear the seriousness in my voice and eyes because he doesn't ask anymore questions, but just nods solemnly.

"let's go to my truck" I tell Scott. We both turn to leave but I make sure to blow a kiss to the dumbfounded Jackson.

Once me and Scott reach my truck he climbs in and turns to me.

"what's up sis?" I take another deep breath, my heart race picking up.

"Derek Hale broke into our house last night and visted me" I begin explaining but Scott curses loudly.

"I thought I smelled that asswipe this morning!" Scott yells.

"Scott that's not the point! When Derek was there he told me... And showed me that... Hes a werewolf."

_There I said it_

Scott sucks in a harsh breath and blanches.

"oh god..." he says, the color washing from his face.

"Scott, he also said that you're one too." I tell Scott, mental fingers crossed that Scott will deny it. A thick silence settles in the car before Scott finally answers

"it's true." he says, not making eye contact with me. Now it's my turn for the color to leave my face and my hands grow shakey. The image of monster Derek comes into my mind and I'm speaking before I can stop myself.

"get out." I tell Scott, moving as far away from him as possible. Scott snaps his head and looks at me with wide eyes.

"Tess I swear I'm the same kid as before! I'm just stronger and I have heightened senses and I'm faster and I grow teeth and fangs but don't wor-" I cut him off.

"please Scott. I need to think." I tell him, looking away once again. Theres a pause and then I hear the door open and close. I take off quickly, willing myself to not look back at Scott.

I drive and drive. My body and mind numb from the fact that everything isn't as it seems, including my little brother. After what seems like minutes the sky begins darkening and I realize I need to head home. I decide to take a short cut home which is a winding road through the woods. I'm halfway back when my truck decides to just stop running. I scream in frustration and get out, opening the hood. I scan the wires and metal pieces before coming to the conclusion that I need a jump start.

_Too bad I don't know how to do that and my phone is dead._

I mentally curse myself for not charging my phone this morning. I quickly realize I have two options. 1) wait for a car to pass or 2) start walking home. I stuff my hands in my pockets and begin walking, knowing that it could be hours before a car goes through here.

I had been walking for ten minutes when I heard a branch snap under some heavy foot. I freeze, turning towards the sound and staring into the dark depths of the forest. I see a movement and then a man is walking out of the woods towards me. When he gets closer I realize that he's stumbling and the stench of alcohol clouds around him.

"heeeyyyy" he drawls out, his white teeth flashing in the dark. I can't make out features but he sounds youngish, maybe 25. I turn around and quickly begin walking away but he gurgles out a sound and snatches my wrist. He squeezes hard and my knees buckle from the pressure he puts on my bruises.

"Rachel whyyy ahre youuu walkin away frum mee?" he asks pulling me close.

"you have the wrong girl, I'm not Rachel." I say, trying to stay calm. But his death grip on my wrists are making my eyes water.

"shuddup rache, youre such a bitch sometimes." he says, his hot breath right on my forehead. I try and wiggle free but he just giggles.

"whatreyou doin? Tryna play with mee?" he says as he begins sloppily kissing my neck. I finally manage to shove him away.

"don't touch me!" I snarl. But my voice is shaky and my heart is beating so fast that I can't hear myself well.

"I'll do what I want too!" he growls as he jumps at me. I'm frozen in fear as he heads towards me but suddenly someone is standing in front of me and hitting away the drunken man like hes nothing more than a piece of clothing.

"I suggest you listen to what the lady says, and stop touching her." a low voice that I recognize as Derek spits out. The man pulls himself up on unsteady feet and looks at Derek. But then the man is running away in fear from something Derek has done but because Derek has his back to me I can't see what it was that scared the man off. Derek turns around and looks at me. His handsome face is full of concern.

"are you okay Tess?" he asks. And then a slap rings out in the forest and I realize that it was my hand connecting with Derek's face. Even though he doesn't even flinch it makes me feel better.

"am I okay? Am I OKAY?" I screech at him.

"that was for attacking me, and then showing me what a werewolf is, and then telling me my brother is one too, and being RIGHT about that, and then knocking me out AGAIN and then CHANGING ME! And that was for ruining the relationship I have with my brother because now I know he's a monster and it's ALL YOU'RE FAULT DEREK HALE!" I scream at him, hot tears threatening to spill over.

"are you done?" he asks shortly. I slap him again. I really do like the sound it makes as it echos in the forest. I take a deep breath.

"yeah I'm done now." with that I turn away from him and beging walking away.

"where are you going?" he calls out to me. I stop and then drop to the ground.

"I don't know." I say quietly, but I know he can hear me. drip sops down next to me out of nowhere and I gasp.

"you're still afraid of me?" he asks quietly. I don't answer because I don't know. How he takes my silence I don't know but after a few minutes he turns to me. "let me drive you home." I'm too worn out to be suspicious or argue.

"okay." I tell him, without looking at him. He stand up and offers a hand. I take it and he lifts me with ease. We begin walking in silence in the woods. And I realize that despite my ever present fear of him, right now, walking in this desolate forest with animals and drunk men with Derek Hale, I couldn't feel safer.


End file.
